


if we should ever do this right

by youresooptomistic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i keep writing them, i hate drabbles, if you squint you can see my louis size kink, s o s, the others are there in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresooptomistic/pseuds/youresooptomistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sky can be as blue as it wants but Louis' eyes will always be bluer</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we should ever do this right

Liam thinks it’s lovely that Louis can wake up and smile and that’s when the day starts. Then the day just continues because Louis is the dawn. He’s every blinding stroke of sunlight peeking at the sleeping world, drawing Liam in because he’s reaching out and warm and so so beautiful. and Louis carries that sunrise with him in his smile, in his eyes, in every nook and cranny on his tiny sun-kissed body wherever he goes. But maybe Louis isn’t just the dawn or the sunrise but just the whole goddamn Sun, because he’ll draw Liam in but never let him too close, he smiles like light and isn’t that from the Sun, and Liam’s world revolves around him. So yeah, maybe.

He thinks it’s lovely that the sky can be as blue as it wants but Louis’ eyes will always be bluer. Almost as if they’ve been painted and every time he blinks they’re just a bit more perfect, like they’re still works in progress. Everchanging. Like Louis himself and it’s just as well, because every cell, every fibre of Louis’ being is just him entirely over and over again, until he’s one big Louis. So much of him to give and share (and hide) and so much to express, but Liam can never get enough.

Liam thinks it’s beautiful-- that takes you by surprise kind of beautiful that tugs on your heartstrings and warms you up in your chest-- that he doesn’t know much about people or love or business or computers and when Liam really thinks about it, he figures he doesn’t know much about anything.. but, he does know that he can look at Louis and because they are LiamandLouis, Louis will do something just to see Liam and laugh and Liam will always laugh. Just as surely, Liam will always feel that stupid pang that makes equal parts of him want to cry and frolic through a meadow when he sees Louis. He just wonders when he’ll start to do something about it.

There’s something about the friends-to-lovers transition that makes people lose parts of each other and makes them fall apart. He hopes he figures it out sooner or later because Liam honestly hopes that he does-- start to do something about that awful incredible feeling, that is, and that someday he’ll walk into their cupboard of a flat to see Louis sprawled lazily on the couch (but only managing to take up half the space because Louis is Thumbelina and puny) channel-surfing, and decide that he can say it to him and nothing in the time-space continuum; nothing will change. They’ll still be Liam and Louis. 

He hopes that one day, Louis will look at him and his mind won’t just stop recognizing him as: Liam Payne, best mate, part puppy dog; and he’ll do the right thing at the right moment so Louis’ eyes will actually open to see Liam-- all of Liam, including the parts a friend ignores.

He hopes Louis will graduate university and make something of himself, not just worry, but do what he does best which is making things happen. Because if Louis can go out into the world as unafraid and as unapologetically himself as he is now, he can become a force of nature.

Liam hopes a lot of things for Louis, actually.


End file.
